Ghost Story
by creep-stats3
Summary: I guess I'm alive, but I was sure I had died in this room in Light's... Scratch that. I'm dead.
1. Scare Light to Death Plan

Ghost Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Author's Notes: I became inspired all of a sudden. I'm reading Pendragon, and the writing made me want to try it out in my own style.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

I guess I didn't die after all... Somehow I'm awake and in the room where I was pretty sure I had died held in... Scratch that. I'm dead. There I am, well, technically... More like my body, lying in Light's arms. Yup, that's Light's smirk alright. He looks pleased that I'm dead; (Sigh) what an arrogant child. You know I'm right. The guy thinks he has the world in the palm of his hand.

I suppose you must find it odd that I'm using such casual speech... well, relatively casual, but I'm dead. What use does a ghost have for vocabulary? Honestly, I have no one left to impress. I can express myself in simpler terms. There I go again... Habits die hard I guess. I was trained with a bull whip to be all business with everything. Ok, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little... Fine, a lot, but I'm not kidding when I say that I got some pretty severe punishment when I was a child if I didn't use sophisticated speech in front of my mentors, tutors and professors.

So back to the situation at hand, Light is holding my still warm body; (Shudders) that was disturbingly morbid. Talking about other people's corpses is cake compared to realizing that the body on the ground is your own. But there it is; my corpse. I wonder what they'll do with it. Bury it? Cremate it? Throw it out in a body bag and send it to rot in some deplorable part of the city? If Light has his way, that last option would be honourable compared to his idea of my burial.

Do I sound like I'm holding a grudge? Well, I suppose I must be seeing as I'm a floating essence of myself watching the sickeningly dramatic act Light is pulling off instead of "moving on", if there is such a thing. Honest to God, if there is one, that I could hurl right here if I had guts, but I can still feel a deep disgust. At least that hasn't changed. I suppose feelings are generated from the soul. Too bad I won't be letting any scientists know this. Actually, the very idea that there is a soul would be a groundbreaking discovery. I bet they'd find a way to make millions off of that one way or another. They always do.

Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting to stay on track. Forgive me. Well, Light has finally stopped the water works. He's stood up and is probably headed to where Rem was. I'm going to follow him, it's not like I have anything better to do. So I float off after the crazed lunatic with the God complex, I don't bother following him through doorways. I'm going to experiment with the theory that ghosts can go through walls. (Smacks into wall) Ok, that could have gone better. Perhaps there's a trick to this. I'll close my metaphorical eyes and think about gliding through. (Tries again and sifts right through) Oh, I made it this time. Alright, so there's Light and he's found Rem's ashes and the Death Note. Yep, there's my name written in the most recent pages.

I know Light had this planned all along. He used Misa as bait and had Rem kill me to save her life. Who in their right mind would die to save an airhead like Misa? Wow, I'm quite satirical as a dead man, aren't I? I suppose all my inhibitions are gone now. No need to worry about playing mind games. In fact, I feel a sense of relaxation that I haven't felt since I was very young; the good days before I was dragged off to be trained as a detective. That was before I lost my parents to some tragedy or another. Also, being dead has numbed any sense of pain; both emotional and physical. All I have left is my sense of humor. Go figure.

There I go again; I'm straying off the subject here.

So Light is now chatting with the team. All fools, the lot of them. Idiots were too blinded by Light's stupid Colgate white smile to see that he was the one killing half the world population. Yeah sure, no one listen to the detective who has been trained since he was five and never failed once. There's no way _he_ could _possibly_ know what he's talking about. (Gags)

Well, I suppose I know why I'm here. I need to finish what I started, and that means getting Kira's head on a silver platter, so to speak. I wouldn't actually want to behead Light... maybe.

So, where to begin? I should probably experiment with the ability to affect my physical surroundings. As a ghost, I don't know what I'm capable of. I'm in a different dimension, but I'm on the same plane as the living. Confusing, wouldn't you agree?

So I'll try my luck with Light. I'll be all too glad to torment him if I can, but I'll wait until night fall. When he's in bed, that's when I'll put my experiment into action. I only hope that I'm successful, because maybe I can induce a natural heart attack and just end this whole charade without so much trouble. Oh, the idea makes me quiver with anticipation. (Evil laugh) It feels so good to be bad. I never thought being dead could be so much fun (smirks).

Ok, so night is here, and Light has changed into his typical beige pyjamas. Good thing Misa isn't with him. I don't know if I could actually watch anything even remotely "romantic" occur between the two. I wouldn't be able to stomach the idea that Misa was just too stupid to realize that Light was banging her for stress relief, if nothing else. (Yes, I just used the word 'banging'. So sue me, you won't get far when you tell your lawyer that you're trying to sue a dead man.)

Alright, time to put plan 'Scare Light to Death' in action. That's a bit of a pun, but I do intend to kill him if I can. What? Can't a ghost be blunt?

So I'm looking around the room. I see books, pencils, the bed, the lamp, and the carpet. I'm tempted to try and turn the light on and off repeatedly. He might think it's an electric problem though. That would be my first thought if it were me, and I know Light and I have a lot in common. Well, I wouldn't be able to deny the existence of something other worldly if my bed sheets were suddenly yanked off me. Yes, I have my plan.

I'm floating over to the bed, and now I'm above it. (Tries to pull sheets, but essence goes right through) Ok, that didn't work. Well, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again, right? That's what they say; who the hell are 'they' anyway?

-Choir of ghosts shouting a hello from outside bedroom window-

Oh.

Well, in any case, I'm going to try this again until I get it. I managed to get through that wall, so I will undoubtedly leave Light coverless. (Tries again to obtain the same result)

Stubborn sheets (Closes eyes and concentrates on feeling the fabric in his hands) Alright, easy, yes, yes, I think... I can feel it, just a little more... GOT IT! (Yanks covers back and off the bed)

Ha! You should see the look on Light's face! It's a Kodak moment! Why are there never any cameras when you need them? Light took down all the surveillance shortly after I died. I'm really never going to get used to the sound of that.

Anyway, his face is absolutely horror stricken. He's sitting up stalk straight in his bed looking around wildly for any sign of life.

"Ryuk?" He whispered.

Hmm, maybe I can talk to him; might as well give it a shot.

"No Light-kun," I drone out. My voice doesn't exactly carry as I had hoped it would, but it had an even better effect. Light heard the echo, and I love how it came as if it was eons away. It sounded eerie and haunting. Ha! I love being a ghost! Had I known it was this much fun, I would have written my name in the Death Note for Light.

"Who's there? I demand you stop this hoax!" I'm laughing so hard it hurts. Or it would if I had a body, but I'm laughing. I haven't laughed this hard since I learned that Albert Einstein failed his Physics class. (It happened, no kidding.)

My laughter carries into the living realm like a sinister chortle. It's amazing how distorted it sounds. I don't recognize any part of my original laugh from it, but I suppose that's what happens when voices travel through dimensions.

Oh glory! He looks like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes are wide, he has little beads of sweat forming at his temple and his fists are clenched to the point where his knuckles have turned white. I relish this kind of torture, well, only because it's Kira. Someone needs to teach this kid a lesson, and it might as well be me.

Light has stood from his bed, and he's making his way for the door of the room carefully. I don't know what he intends to do, but I decide to stop harassing him for the moment so I can follow him. I watch him inch his way to the door with this back to the wall all the while. Oh the mirth! He looks so helpless. Ha! Suffer Kira! Suffer before the wrath of my vengeful essence.

Oh my, I'm really not at all like myself. I need to calm down. This is all too much fun.

I follow Light out of the bedroom as he quickly strides towards the kitchen occasionally looking back over his shoulder for any signs of his invisible pursuer. Little does he know I'm floating above his head silently.

Light is now in the kitchen and has situated himself in a bar stool where he has turned on a lamp on the counter to read a Consumer's Daily magazine. I'm guessing this is one of his comfort activities when he's feeling out of sorts.

Now I'm looking around the kitchen for some new prank to pull. Then it hits me. The fridge of course! I might as well make myself known. All I need to do is open the fridge and bring out the cheesecake I ordered earlier today. I don't know if I'll be able to savour it, but even if I can't, Light will no doubt put two and two together.

I float over to the fridge and open it with little effort. I'm getting the hang of this other dimensional thing. Light is looking up at the humming piece of furniture with wide and scared eyes. He watches as the plate with the lone piece of cheesecake floats through the air and lands noiselessly on the counter beside him where it is ingested by an invisible being.

Oh my god...

He fainted.

Author's notes:

HAAHAAAHHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! I love this!

Well, I'm going to continue it. I like the idea, and I've had it for a while. Hope all you readers enjoy.


	2. Illusions

Ghost Story

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

I can think of a long list of things I hate, and alarm clocks are one of them. The fact that there was one screaming as it floated above by head held by apparently nothing only made me hate them more.

Wait, an alarm clock floating in mid air? There was something wrong with that thought. Oh right, alarm clocks don't float.

And then is all came back to me.

I shot up from my place on the floor and stumbled backwards tripping over my own feet. I am only too grateful for the removal of the security cameras; otherwise my dignity would have flown out the window in the eyes of the investigation team.

That damn clock won't shut up. It's still screaming in mid air. The sound is driving me mad. Why am I so afraid of this _thing_ that's haunting me? I've dealt with shinigami like pets, and I should be able to face an unidentified being without trembling as I am now. For heaven's sake, I'm this world's new God! What am I afraid of?!

I attacked the retched thing and sent it flying across the room. It landed on the hard tile floor with a crash as it converted back to the pieces that it consisted of before it was built by its maker. The alarm has stopped, and I'm looking around the room nervously. I distinctly heard someone's voice echo in my bedroom, and an evil laugh to rival my own. I remember the fridge opening and a piece of cheese cake floating over to the counter beside me and suddenly disappear as though eaten... That reminds me of Ryuzaki. Ha, the fool! He lost this battle. Why, I just killed him to...day... Oh God no.

"That better not be you Ryuzaki, I swear I'll kill you two times over if I have to!" I shout out to the silent room.

I hear a far away snicker that makes my skin crawl. It doesn't sound like any voice I've ever heard before, but there's a feeling I have about it that screams L as the culprit.

"Fine, let's see if you're for real. If you're really L, prove it to me." I waited with my eyes shifting around the room nervously. A bead of sweat had formed at my temple and was making its way down my cheek to my jaw line where it dropped off my skin and headed towards the floor, but it stopped mid-air. My eyes widened as the suspended droplet floated upwards to my eye level and above my head. I followed it with my eyes lifting my face to the ceiling and watched the droplet float unmoving. I watched in silence as the droplet grew in its size rippling all over. It was being pulled in so many directions but held 

fast by some sort of magic. The water above me started to change in shape until it grew extremities. Out of it sprouted two arms, two legs, a head and then the shape of a messy head of hair and watery indentations for the eyes.

I was speechless. For the first time in my life I was at a loss for words, and my pride berated me from the inside. It screamed at me to move, to yell, to speak to this apparition and prove it was nothing compared to God. But my mouth was dry and my hands were shaking at my sides. I felt my knees weaken at the joints. The only thing keeping me from fainting again was the voice in my mind ordering me to stay on my feet. Stay on top.

There was no doubt in my mind, it was L.

The water apparition simply floated above me lying with his arms under his head and his watery indentations facing me. I could tell it was smiling triumphantly at its victory. I felt my blood begin to boil until it came to the point where my shock hindered me no more.

I smirked. It was crazed and I knew my eyes were glowing with madness. I watched at the figure above turned so it was floating with its legs hanging under it and its arms hanging much like Ryuk always had. L's form descended from his high perch and came towards me slowly with its dead eyes. Suddenly I felt the adrenaline pumping through every part of me. I was terrified and ecstatic at the same time. I found I was again immobile as the thing came ever closer and my palms began to sweat as my heart raced faster as though hoping that if it pumped my blood to my brain faster I might come to my senses and run. I did not. My face was still contorted in its crazed grin as I watched L's figure approach me. Nearer and nearer he came until he was only inches away and floating at my eye-level. The apparition raised its right arm across the expanse of its chest. The hand was straight in a knife-like appearance. My grin widened as it flew at my neck and sliced right through.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

He fainted again; real shocker, huh?

No, I didn't just kill him; you kidding? All of that was an illusion. I think I have everything down now. I can go through walls, create contact with my surroundings and create illusions to scare people out of their pants. Jack Skellington would be proud.

I have to admit that I was laughing for a good twenty-five minutes after I pulled the last stunt. Light didn't know what was coming, and he was shaking so hard that the floor was vibrating. I never thought I'd be the lucky one to see Light cornered as he was. I admit the feeling was absolutely high-inducing. It's probably a good thing I never got my hands on a Death Note because I'm sure the power would have overwhelmed me. It annoys me to realize this, but... What can I say? I have my own inner Kira to deal with.

I really feel out of character. I've never been able to be so honest with myself before. While I was alive I was always forced to lie to myself and everyone else to keep identities hidden and dark truths away from innocents or those who would misuse them. Aka: Light.

Suddenly I feel my energy waning. My essence is dissolving away into nothingness. I watch as the water particles disappear and I feel every inch of my ectoplasm ache with exhaustion. I suppose even ghosts are limited to how much they can do. I let the exhaustion envelop me in darkness and I take a last glance at Light sprawled out on the floor. His face is pale with more sweat running down from his temple. The sight would be keeping me happy until I had enough energy to come back and fulfil my purpose.

My sight became clouded and I disappeared to nowhere. Everything went dark and I knew of nothing more.

A/N: Yeah, so I took 6 months to get the next chapter up. Sorry... But for those of you who have been following my other stories, you should see why.

Well, look forward to the next few chapters of this and what ever else I might be writing later on.

Taa taa

Creepstats3


End file.
